


Fall

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Mycroft and Greg recovering from a fall.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> How I wish I can write an article my chairperson had pushed to me about my volunteer work with a nature society as easily as this...

"Lestrade! Open the door!" 

"Go away!" 

"Open. The. Door!" 

"Piss off!" 

"Come on! Be a man!" 

"Fuck off! I'm never seeing you again, prick!"

"It was just a kiss! And brushing against my brother's fat body!" 

"Bye, Sherlock!" 

"You can't be hiding in the loo forever!" 

"Watch me!" 

\---

"Alright, that's about it, Mycroft." John said after finishing bandaging the man's wrist. 

Mycroft was still dazed from the fall and kiss with Greg. Well, more like fall, kiss, and fondle. They might have laughed and joked about it nervously if it was just the two of them around but unfortunately they were seen by many a great many people, Her Majesty included. 

"Mycroft, would you like to be taken to the hospital for further examination?" asked the Queen worriedly. 

Mycroft's mouth moved but no voice was heard. He cleared his throat and answered, "I should be fine, Your Majesty. Dr. Watson is an excellent physician, having served in Afghanistan several years ago. I trust his judgement on my medical needs."

"Perhaps you would like a lie down? Where is your inspector friend? It was quite a fall for the both of you."

Mycroft blushed violently remembering the incident. Sherlock is going to get his hide charred badly when he gets his hands on his dear brother. "I-I think he's in the washroom. Thank you for your kind offer, Your Majesty but we'll be leaving in a while."

"Very well, do take care, Mycroft." Mycroft stood up but quickly sat down again because his knees buckled. 

"Mycroft, really now. I must insist that you stay for the night. You're in no state to walk, let alone move unassisted!"

Mycroft wished a black hole could just swallow him whole right there and then. So much weakness shown in mere minutes!

"Not to worry, Your Majesty. My brother will be in safe hands." Mycroft groaned. 

Her Majesty arched her eyebrow at Sherlock who was holding Greg's wrist painfully tight. "Really?" she asked with suspicion. 

"His boyfriend will make sure of it." Sherlock grinned while shaking Greg's wrist up in the air. What Greg wouldn't give to turn to dust now!

"Very well. Mycroft, do call Burt if there is anything you need, alright?"

Mycroft nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Her Majesty continued to mingle around with her consort with the guests of her garden party. John walked over to Greg and got him to sit down on the chair beside Mycroft. The doctor started to check on the policeman while both Mycroft and Greg avoided eye contact. 

"Lestrade, all right there?" Chief Super came over with the Commissioner. They were guests of the party. The scene was cleared and the jewel thief and the murderer of a maid were both in custody.

"Fine, sir." Greg cleared his throat and repeated it with a lower voice.

"Best you and your fellow rest at home for a couple of days." said the Commissioner. Greg blushed and covered his face with his palm and mumbled "He's not my boyfriend." which both his superiors were unable to hear clearly. 

"Mr. Holmes, the car is here." Anthea announced. 

Sherlock helped his brother up and supported his brother while they walked. John did the same for Greg. "I'm going home on my own. I drove here." Greg, trying to push himself away from John. 

"DCI Lestrade, you are in no condition to drive. Your car will be collected and brought to Mr. Holmes' home later." said Anthea with a straight face.

"Don't be stubborn now, Lestrade." Chief Super added as both him and the Commissioner watched the two men escorted to the waiting car. 

"Why am I going to-" John quickly cut Greg mid sentence. "Greg, the both of you fell from the third floor. It would be better for me to monitor the both of you overnight while being in the same place." 

Greg continued to argue with John while Sherlock made a careful assessment of his brother. His brother had been uncharacteristically silent and compliant. He could feel Mycroft's body trembling. Sherlock squeezed his brother's waist a little and leaned his head to the side to touch Mycroft's.

They put Mycroft and Greg into the back passenger seat. Anthea sat at the front. Sherlock and John got into another car. 

The privacy screen was up when they entered the car. Greg shyly turned to Mycroft to say something stupid to lighten up the mood but his tongue failed him. Mycroft had his arms around himself and looked distant with half opened eyes. Greg could see his hands shaking. 

"Mycroft." Greg said gently. Mycroft did not react. Greg reached out to put his hand on Mycroft's. It was cold. Still no reaction from Mycroft. Greg felt a bit afraid now. He straddled Mycroft's lap and put his hands on Mycroft's shoulders and shook them a little. "Mycroft. Hey." He said while trying not to sound fearful.

Emotionless blue-gray eyes looked at him for a while. The trembling right hand unclenched his arm and slowly made its way to caress Greg's left cheek. Greg put his hand on Mycroft's and leaned into the touch. The Mycroft's left arm made its way around Greg's waist.

It was a light kiss, unlike when they fell. Mycroft's eyes became darker and looked warmer and gentle. They kissed again, savouring each other slowly with Greg's arms around the back of Mycroft's neck and Mycroft's arms around him.

They parted for air after a few minutes.

"Hey, you all right?" Greg asked and pecked on Mycroft's lips. 

The ginger nodded. Mycroft was beginning to blush again and nuzzled into Greg's nook of neck. A twitch against Greg's half hard cock brought both men's attention to their crotch. Mycroft felt he would die of embarrassment in a few minutes.

"Mycroft, hey." Greg cupped his cheek and tilted his head up to give him another kiss. Without lifting his hand off Mycroft's body, he made his way towards the younger man's covered bulging cock and stroked it. Mycroft moaned in his mouth and they kissed deeper. The ginger pulled out Greg's shirt from his trousers and sneaked his hand under it. The silver fox's breath hitched as the cold hand teased his nipple.

The car came to a stop. Anthea announced via intercom that they've arrived at their destination. Greg got off Mycroft and they hastily rearranged their clothes back in order. Anthea opened the door and a slightly ruffled DCI and minor government official got out. They quickly held each other and leaned on the car because they still felt weak at the knees. Mycroft's trembling came back but with less intensity.

Sherlock and John got out of their car and helped both men into the house while Anthea disarmed the security system for them to enter. They went to the living room where the furniture is more comfortable. 

Anthea told them that Her Majesty had ordered her cook to prepare dinner for them and it will be delivered in about an hour. Their change of clothes will be with them in about an hour too. She also said to contact her if they needed anything before she left.

"Well then, I'll be making tea." said John as he stood up. 

"I'll help." said Sherlock as he followed John. 

Greg looked over at Mycroft and saw the man could barely open his eyes. "Mycroft, do you want to go to your room now?"

Mycroft rubbed his eye and nodded with a yawn, somehow triggering Greg to yawn too. 

"Right then. Up we get." but they could not stand long. Greg sighed. "We'll just need to wait for Sherlock to help you then." after admitting defeat on the sofa.

Mycroft's body was draped on Greg's. Greg whispered at Mycroft's ear, "Why don't we finish what we started? They'll be taking their time." Greg pushed Mycroft onto his back and straddled his hips. They dry humped each other while their hands explored the other's body and their tongue continued to explore and map the other's mouth. Unlike the painful fall where they had thankfully landed on a shrub without anything stabbing them other than unfortunately spraining Mycroft's left wrist. Well, that and being seen kissing and fondling each other's body while trying to get off the said shrub in front of the many distinguished guests of Her Majesty.

Sherlock and John found the two men asleep side by side, arms around the other. Not wanting to wake them, Sherlock got a blanket that was draped on the armchair and covered them. He lightly touched his brother’s arm and sensed that the trembling had stopped.

Sherlock and John sat in the armchair, content at the sleeping men’s condition. The consulting detective was still horrified that he couldn’t reach Greg in time to pull his brother up. Greg was adamant not to let go of Mycroft despite being told to do so by the ginger and somehow, Greg lost his balance and slipped off from the window as well. 

Sherlock closed his eyes and tried to delete the memory of seeing his brother and his friend fall. He couldn’t. Fine, he will be haunted by it for several days then. He’ll keep watch on his two precious people for any symptoms of concussion for a few days. If he has to watch his brother and friend kiss and cuddle, then so be it. At least they are still alive and well.


End file.
